Desabafos de amor
by martavivi
Summary: desculpem o atraso...capítulos de small lady e kakyuu
1. Chapter 1 - Minako

Resumo: Mina faz uma carta a despedir-se e a demitir-se de líder das inner e quem a encontra é quem devia lê-la…Neo Queen Serenity. O que dirá a carta? O que lhe fez desistir?

"Querida amiga, rainha e quase irmã Usagi

Eu sei que quando leres esta carta já será tarde e estarei bem longe daí para seguir o que nunca segui: o coração.

Sempre fui a Minako Aino, aquela rapariga divertida, despreocupada e não muito boa aos estudos que muitas pessoas achavam-me feliz com a minha vida mas nunca fui.

Primeiro como já te contei há muito tempo, eu amei o Alan, o meu primeiro amor. Encontrei-o na Inglaterra, nesta vida, mas ele amava quem sempre considerei minha irmã e lutar contra a Dark Agency filiada do Dark Kingdom não me fez ver a verdade tão plasmada na minha vida, tão à frente dos meus olhos. Sofri, vim para Tóquio ou melhor Juuban onde vos encontrei e as lutas me apagaram pouco a pouco o meu sofrimento e tornei-me a Mina que vocês conhecem talvez para disfarçar o meu lado mais cheio de mágoa que já a minha vida tinha dado.

No passado, apaixonei-me pelo Kuncite, sim… o líder dos Shinnetsu do Endymion. Tantas vezes à vossa procura que nos encontrámos vezes e vezes sem conta e começamos a envolvemo-nos e depois houve aquilo tudo, perdi-o no passado, no presente mas nunca o meu coração esqueceu-o completamente e talvez procurei no Alan uma cópia impossível dele…uma cópia do amor arrebatador que tive no passado e sei que tu compreendes o que se sente num amor assim…algo difícil de descrever aos outros, eu sei mas sei que provavelmente serás a única que compreenderá bem o que senti por ele…um amor intenso, lindo e trágico.

Depois concentrei-me naquilo que até agora não consegui concretizar: o meu sonho de ser uma cantora e uma estrela. Antes não tinha muito talento mas aos poucos e principalmente pela tua força e ânimo, percebi que devíamos seguir os nossos sonhos. Percebi também então que tinha-o de deixar de lado até acabar as lutas. Lutas e mais lutas cada vez mais sangrentas e difíceis que nos levava a um significado e um objectivo: a missão. A missão de guerreiras e de proteger-te. Nunca o fiz por obrigação pois sempre vi em ti uma irmã, uma protegida que precisava de protecção conta os perigos do Universo e …do teu coração.

Tu mudaste a minha vida, mas no fundo refletia em ti o que eu era: a tonta enamorada de um homem capaz de tudo ou quase tudo. No meu caso foi quase tudo, no teu…tudo sem pensares nas consequências. Ao contrário do Kuncite ou do Alan, o Mamoru amava-te e ama-te da mesma maneira e ambos já cometeram várias loucuras e riscos um pelo outro. Fico feliz por ti e por ele que com o tempo aprendi ver um irmão nele aquele que nos dá conselhos e nos ralha quando estamos a fazer algo de mal. Com o tempo percebi que tu nunca precisaste de protecção contra o coração porque o teu coração tinha força para lutar contra tudo e contra todos pelo amor que sentias e isso fez-me pensar que talvez além de agradecer devia aprender contigo essa coragem de amar. Vi-te madurar e tornares-te rainha, uma rainha que sempre pensei ser uma ilusão criada para nos enganar mas a governante de Tóquio de Cristal não desiludiu na sua governação e na vida privada também pois vi-te casar, ter filhos e continuas feliz como nunca te vi antes.

Isto tudo para dizer que poderia ser feliz, mas não na Terra pois o meu coração descobriu onde está a minha felicidade e esse onde é em Kinmoku e há alguém: Yaten Kou. Sei o que pensas: Ridar a Sailor da já rainha Kakyuu. No tempo da luta contra a Galáxia, eu só queria andar com eles para arranjar uma oportunidade de ser famosa mas pouco a pouco senti algo estranho quando começámos a guerrear entre as duas equipas de Sailors: um sentimento de dor e sofrimento. De início pensei ver o Kuncite nele pois têm parecenças físicas mas quando vi que estava a apaixonar-me, neguei os sentimentos e deixei-o partir e tenta-lo esquece-lo mas ele tomou-me os sonhos e pensamentos que tinha durante anos.

Passou muito tempo eu sei e passei este tempo todo a nega-lo até ao dia que fomos a Kinmoku com todos. Nós pela guarda e Mamoru além tua segurança e de ser rei… a verdadeira razão era ciúmes e ambas sabemos que apesar de tudo tu o amas como nunca ninguém vai amar o Mamoru. Vi o Yaten na guarda e os nossos olhares cruzaram e tivemos horas a conversar e ambos nunca nos esquecemos da paixão do passado e soube pela Kakyuu que ele recusou muitas por minha causa.

Não aguento mais, sei que já passou um mês mas não vou deixar fugir a minha felicidade de novo e sei que vais compreender.

Demito-me como líder das inner, peço que dês o cargo à Rei porque ela sempre foi uma líder nata talvez melhor que nós duas juntas.

Estarei em Kinmoku à espera de algumas visitas vossas. Se precisares algum dia de urgência podes-me chamar que virei de imediato afinal somos quase irmãs e devo-te muito.

Beijos, Usagi Tsukino, minha irmã ou Neo Queen Serenity minha rainha, terei muitas saudades tuas e sofrerei com a tua falta mas só aqui terei as duas coisas que me farão feliz: a minha carreira de cantora ao lado dos Três Luzes e…o amor da minha vida pelo qual lutei já muito.

Assinado: Minako Aino, Sailor Vénus. Ex líder das inner da Terra e da Lua."


	2. Chapter 2- ami

Resumo: Ami foi sempre muito racional e com isso levava que nos estudos fosse sempre a melhor mas naquele dia descobriu algo: perdeu tudo na vida por ser assim e por nunca ter ouvido o seu lado emocional. Naquele dia que foi a última a sair do hospital e começado o seu dia de folga… percebeu a sua solidão.

Sozinha. Era o que sentia e via e simplesmente a realidade. Tinha uma casa comoda, linda, grande. Tinha um futuro brilhante na medicina e muito inveja pelos poucos anos que tinha e já ter uma carreira muito boa como cirurgiã. Tinha amigas, aquelas de adolescência mas cada vez a vida delas era mais distante da dela. Ela a eterna dama de honor de 5 casamentos das 8 amigas, invejava cada dia de felicidade delas que cada vez aumentavam naquilo que sempre quis e nunca lutou: uma família e amor de alguém.

A primeira foi Usagi com o Mamoru, casou-se logo com a maioridade já com carreira escolhida de psicóloga que pensamos todos ser um capricho pelos anos de humilhação de estudos mas até que é agora uma especialista de renome e até é chamada para negociações com pessoas que se querem suicidar. Tem 2 filhos, um casal, e segundo sabe já vem mais um. Ele apesar de ser médico, e o melhor do Japão, tem sempre tempo para a família e é um esposo e pai muito atento. Vivem felizes e isso é visível.

A segunda foi Rei que casou-se com Yunnichiru após um dia que ele quase morreu para salva-la num incendio do templo. Têm uma filha e gerem o templo com mestria e apesar de andarem às turras se amam muito.

Seguir foi Mako que casou-se com o Motoki que rendeu-se à atracção física que sentia por ela e o que inicialmente era uma relação física e de pura luxuria passou a um amor inquebrável.

Haruka e Michuru estão juntas ao mesmo tempo ou mais que Usagi e Mamoru, Sestuna…essa casou-se com um director do laboratório onde ela trabalhava há mais de dois anos, Hotaru…namora com Shingo, o irmão de Usagi que muitos já apostam em casamento.

Mina…essa casou-se com um jogador de futebol e ganhou fama como modelo e diz-se que pode estar grávida.

Eu… bem estou…ou melhor resume-se a nada. A minha mãe está muito doente e apesar de grande doutora nunca percebeu os sinais e neste momento tem Alzheimer e outras complicações devido à doença que a deixa incapacitada em minha casa pois está num estado muito avançado, o meu pai deixou de dar notícias após saber que casou-se novamente mas com uma mulher que podia ser minha irmã mais nova e a minha vida amorosa não existe desde muito cedo…

Primeiro foi Ryo que gostava de mim e até gostava dele mas como rejeitei-o devido à missão ele cansou-se de esperar, casou-se tem filhos e fui madrinha de casamento dele, a rapariga é um doce e ele merece após tudo o que passou, afinal foi o meu primeiro amor.

A seguir tive uma paixoneta pelo Mamoru, sei que foi estupido me apaixonar pelo namorado da altura da minha melhor amiga, mas nunca liguei para essa paixão pois sabia que ele não me corresponderia, era visível pois apesar das nossas parecenças ele só sorria apaixonado para a Usagi e só para ela os olhos dele brilhavam por qualquer conversa por mais banal que ela fosse.

Continuei pelos amores impossíveis e apaixonei-me pelo Mercurius um nome falso de exame de um génio qualquer que me igualava em todas notas de exames. Esforcei-me que nem uma louca e até fiquei doente. Na altura pensei que fosse o inimigo mas logo passado um ano percebi e conheci que esse rapaz misterioso era um rapaz tão comum como eu.

Minha maior paixão: Taiki Kou uma das guerreiras de Kakyuu que preenchia os meus requisitos de homem ideal: inteligente e bonito e que se assemelhava comigo em várias coisas. Mas tal como todos os meus amores: vão se embora como foi o caso ou então são impossíveis.

Lutei para me deixar de apaixonar por alguém e vi as minhas amigas a melhorarem na vida académica e na amorosa e eu a decrescer na amorosa mas na altura só interessava o meu sonho de ser médica e ser feliz profissionalmente mas agora que consegui olho para trás podia ter sido feliz tantas vezes se ignorasse por umas horas o meu sonho e corresse atrás de algumas paixões. Antes a desculpa era a vida paralela como guerreira, depois o curso e agora?

Para as outras nunca foi desculpa e agora são felizes com quem não se importa dar a sua vida para amar uma guerreira que qualquer momento voltarão a ser chamadas para lutar pelo universo e pela Terra. E eu? Quem importa-se? A minha mãe devido à doença nem sempre se lembra de mim. O meu pai? Importa-se mais com a nova família. As minhas amigas? Elas pensarão mais nos maridos e filhos do que nelas próprias e pensarão em mim?

Queria voltar atrás e aproveitar a chance do Ryo que nunca esqueci, do Taiki ou de qualquer um desde o Taiki que me amaram e desistiram. Serei algum dia feliz? Serei como as minhas amigas ou simplesmente estou condenada a uma vida de dedicação ao trabalho e ver as pessoas felizes ainda mais felizes como eu sonhei ser um dia?

Agora olho para o telefone e tenho uma mensagem no atendedor e toco para saber de quem é: "Ami…é a Hotaru. Estou noiva! Eu sei, Eu sei, que é fantástico. Quero-te convidar para dama de honor do meu casamento. Quando ouvires a mensagem diz qualquer coisa"

Novamente, mais alguém fica feliz. Espero que algum dia esta solidão desapareça da minha vida e volte a ser quem fui: uma rapariga que tinha esperança de um futuro melhor


	3. Chapter 3 - Rei

Nem vão acreditar no que Rei faz em Tokyo de Cristal

Resumo: Rei tem um segredo em Cristal Tóquio: Ela é amante de um dos maridos das amigas de sempre. A única que sabe quem é, é a sua amiga Usagi que lhe diz que para a próxima não a encobre.

Num dia de chuva intensa, uma mulher sensual esperava alguém virada para um conjunto ordenado de velas delicadamente bem-postas devido à alguma corrente de ar. As velas eram vermelhas, a sua cor favorita e a cor da paixão e luxuria. Ela suspirava, novamente ela seria a outra, aquela que faria as fantasias de um homem e da qual ele dizia que amava e desejava mas sabia que ele não se separaria da mulher que ele tinha… nunca se separou.

No fundo compreendia-o: casada também com um homem rico que corria atrás dela tipo cãozinho e que ela sempre desprezara e que no fundo tinha uma atracção mas nunca amor. Casara-se por dinheiro e sustento do filho fruto desta relação proibida que convencera ser do então marido. Depois tivera uma filha do marido mas nada que a fizesse desistir da sua vida dupla. Um lado a mulher dona de um templo centenário, conselheira, mãe de dois filhos e esposa supostamente apaixonada pelo marido, uma das guerreiras da rainha que era a sua confidente. Por outro amante do marido de uma das amigas e que tinha estofo para abraça-la sabendo que ela era a traidora que andava com o amor dela.

- Rei – diz uma rapariga de odangos – Vais te magoar…eu me ponho no lugar dela e não sei como reagiria

- Eu sei Usagi mas…não consigo recusa-lo nem por uma noite – diz tristemente - Só ele me faz feliz e única. Sei que um dia ficaremos juntos.

-Eu sei que não sou a pessoa indicada para dize-lo mas… tens de deixar de viver em fantasias e triunfos de amores impossíveis. Ele ama os filhos e mesmo que não ame a esposa nem deseja-la mas nunca vai deixa-la… talvez pelo estatuto ou pelo escândalo, não sei! – Diz a rainha de branco

- E quem é que me diz isso? A mulher que lutou por um amor até à última consequência? – Diz Rei ultrajada – Tu és feliz, o Mamoru é feliz, a Chibi-Usa é feliz….Ele não é feliz com ela.

- Alguma vez pensaste que ele está a usar-te? – Diz Usagi num ímpeto

Usar-te, Usar-te…era a palavra que ecoava-lhe na cabeça desde a conversa com a sua confidente e rainha…talvez tivesse razão e ele só a usasse. Mas ela também…desde sempre que pouco desejava o marido, e sexo era automático e tivera a filha por puro acaso, já o seu amante fazia-a explodir de desejo, cada noite era a pura delicia dos céus e não conseguia ser boa pessoa para parar tudo. O seu marido era um louco de amor por ela e apesar de vários lhe terem dito que eu não lhe era fiel até mesmo Mamoru ele nunca acreditou.

Ela aproveita as duas noites que ele leva os nossos filhos para estar com os avós paternos para lançar-se nos braços dele.

Parou com os pensamentos quando o sentiu entrar no quarto dela, apesar de ambos viverem no mesmo palácio, a mulher dele nunca percebera ele sair e nem donde passava a noite. Ele passara as mãos fortes pelos braços dela e arrepiara-se toda e abraçara-a por trás

- À minha espera deusa do fogo? – Perguntara roucamente ao ouvido

- Sempre – diz e vira-se para ele e atacou os lábios dele com possessão pois o tinha visto a beijar a esposa logo de manhã e isso lhe provocara um ciúme doentio – Vou beijar-te até só pensares em mim esta noite – diz embriagada de desejo – Ela não te viu pois não?

- Demasiada ocupada como sempre – diz e leva-a para a cama

Amanhecera… onde sentira-o a sair da cama tomar um duche integrado em todos quartos do palácio, veste-se, sussurra-lhe: "amo-te e desejo-te minha deusa" e vai em busca dos filhos e da esposa. E novamente foi usada mais uma noite, talvez a Usagi tivesse razão…ele usa-a, tomou um duche, veste-se e saiu pelo palácio para falar com a sua confidente e rainha quando vê a rival à frente de Usagi e Mamoru como se estivesse a fazer um interrogatório

- Usagi…sabes do meu marido – pergunta a traída para a rainha

- Eu? Porque haveria de saber do TEU marido? – Reforça a rainha sem paciência

-Ele é TEU empregado – diz com as mãos nas ancas

- Ele não está de serviço ainda – diz Usagi olhando para o relógio de pulso do marido – Só se fosse uma urgência é que o chamava tão cedo

- Mas… mas eu acordei sem ele na cama – diz e vi Usagi a tensar-se…sabia onde ele esteve como Rei já soube…mas o trabalho de rainha lhe transformara a mente de Usagi que logo dera a volta à rival de Rei

- Ele deve ter acordado cedo…lembraste que hoje há escola e devias levar os teus filhos ao colégio? – Pergunta Usagi e ela apressa-se e saíra a correr e embate em Rei

- Olá bom dia Rei – diz com doçura – Viste o Kuncite?

- O Kuncite…não! – Diz nervosa, que certeira a perguntar – Porquê Mina?

- Não o vejo na minha cama há dois meses nos mesmos dias…irei apanha-lo – diz correndo pelo corredor e Rei olhou para o casal de reis e Usagi olhava-a friamente como nunca vira

- Não me faças mentir novamente Rei. Para a próxima digo-lhe para procurar no teu quarto – diz dura e crua.

Mamoru olhava-as com seriedade talvez já soubesse, mas eu merecia, afinal deitava-me com o Kuncite o suposto amor eterno de Mina agora esposa e mãe dos filhos dele…e eu…serei sempre a outra…serei sempre usada.

Comentem por favor...Eu sei que é um par maluco mas quero saber o que acham. bjos


	4. Chapter 4 - Makoto

Resumo: Makoto. Aquela que suspira pelo ex-namorado mas porque será? Esta one-shot explica o porque de tanto sofrimento por ele… (inspirado num episódio da série r)

Sozinha debaixo da chuva foi onde ele me deixou para seguir a outra. Sempre julguei que me amava e que não se interessava pelos comentários de eu ser chamada de mulher hércules ou de dizerem que era maria-rapaz e que era pouco feminina e que havia muitas outras no mundo por aí. Ele sorria aos comentários e à frente de todos dava-me um beijo nos lábios e dizia que me amava por quem sou.

Isso simplesmente me fazia feliz pois ninguém me dissera isso antes e ficava embebida pela paixão que sentia e ele me dava. O sentimento de solidão tinha desaparecido pela primeira vez desde que saí dos orfanatos onde estive e fui tratada como lixo e outros em que eu me revoltava e era expulsa.

Vivi uns meses sozinha até que encontrei-o na escola que frequento, tinha, achava eu conseguido ter a experiencia do primeiro amor, e um amor tão grande que me fez pensar em casar num futuro não tão longínquo.

Namorámos um ano, entreguei-me a ele de corpo e alma literalmente pois foi o meu primeiro homem, o dono do meu corpo e isso demonstra a confiança que tinha para com ele mas mal sabia que não seria sérias essas demonstrações de amor.

Num dia que lhe fiz um almoço, uma colega que eu nem dava importância disse algo que me alarmou… que o meu namorado tinha outra. Não quis acreditar e insultei a coitada da rapariga que foi a única que me avisou. Mas a curiosidade foi maior e mais perigosa e comecei a segui-lo e onde ele chegou estava uma rapariga à espera dele. O meu coração não quis acreditar e veio-me à cabeça mil desculpas como ela ser prima ou até irmã mas logo foram deitadas por terra quando ele fez algo inegável: beijou-a com paixão e saí dali a correr.

Dias depois ele me veio pedir desculpas e disse que foi um erro e eu demasiada apaixonada o quis de volta.

Estava tudo óptimo até aquele dia. Convidou-me para um encontro de namorados começou a chover e fomos para baixo de uma estrutura que lá estava. Lá ele dissera que queria terminar tudo pois queria ficar com a outra, tentei demovê-lo mas ele fora firme e foi-se embora.

Estive a vê-lo ir embora mas chuva não sentia pois o meu melhor amigo estava a proteger-me da chuva, tentei dizer algo mas ele não quis saber, ele já sabia mesmo que eu não dissesse uma única palavra… ele conhece-me.

Sei que muitos diziam que ele gosta de mim e acho que no fundo sei que sim mas para mim ele é o meu irmão mais velho, aquele que me protege de tudo, chorei nos seus braços até sentir-me aliviada e ele disse que tomaria conta de mim pois ele sabe que a frase: "Eu avisei-te" ou " Ele não era homem para ti" não resultava e que eu só queria algo como um conforto onde me sentisse bem e era ali que me sentia protegida.

Agora sinto-me estúpida por comparar vários rapazes com ele, mas sei porque fazia, queria uma cópia de quem me partiu o coração e a alma. Aquele que teve o meu coração, o meu pensamento, o meu corpo.

Agora ele está feliz ao lado dela que goza com ele tal como ele fez-me a mim. Sinto o gosto a vingança e logo que me derem autorização serei transferida para Juuban e talvez lá encontre o meu mais-que-tudo ou pelo menos alguém que me faça feliz.

Oláaaaaaaa. Bem tenho uma surpresa. para a minha futura one-shot número 21 escolhi a nossa Haruka. Bem...queria algo diferente e preciso da vossa opinião. Quero que me dêem ideias sobre um par louco para a nossa Urano e transmitem-nos por reviews... tem só duas regras: a primeira é que não pode ser Lemon por causa do rating e a segunda tiro-vos 4 personagens e explica-vos porquê: Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa e Hotaru. Bem os primeiros é que não consigo mesmo ver a Haruka como par romântico de um deles. Chibiusa não vejo ela insinuar-se para com a filha do par principal e Hotaru é como uma filha para ela por isso acho que seria algo mostruoso. De resto tudo: inimigos, amigos, sailors, personagens secundários e terciários, traições, homossexualidade, heterossexualidade... deixem a vossa imaginação voar e aquela que eu achar que há mais consenso, será o par da Haruka na vigésima primeira one-shot. para os fãs de Michuru a relação delas será abordada na Michuru... Beijos e a próxima será da


	5. Chapter 5 - Usagi!

Resumo: esta one-shot é sobre a Usagi e a batalha contra a galáxia e veremos o que ela sentiu desde que soube a verdade sobre Mamoru e o reencontro. Aviso: algumas partes são da dobragem portuguesa por isso para se situarem episódio 199 e 200.

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas caiam do meu rosto. Não conseguia parar de chorar tinha de tirar esta dor de mim: a dor de não ter acreditado nele, acreditado nas palavras sinceras e dor…de tê-lo perdido.

Minutos atrás soube o que no fundo do meu ser sabia mas nunca quis acreditar: que ele desaparecera e como prova de amor por mim ele podia ter pensado em tudo mas pensou em mim no último suspiro. A quem ele amava. Agora percebo cada noite a chorar por ele, cada chamada não recebida, cada carta não respondida, cada noite a encher o atendedor daqui do japão com chamadas. Ele não podia e talvez a minha alma soubesse que ele nunca me deixaria só pela morte.

Condeno-me por cada pensamento onde pensava ser vítima de uma traição ou de ser esquecida devido ao seu sonho. No primeiro podia sofrer e fingir amar outro pois nunca conseguiria amar mais ninguém, no segundo iria ter com ele discutiríamos talvez mas nada posso fazer contra a inevitável morte. A morte que nos persegue desde o milénio e continua a querer nos separar.

Neste momento estou escondida atrás de um dos escombros da cadeia ginga tentando pensar nas possibilidades: se eu me matar como no passado, vou levar à destruição da Terra e do Universo mas vou ter com ele. Posso lutar mas pode levar ao mesmo, ou seja, a minha morte mas ficarei de consciência tranquila por não ser culpada de deixar ganhar a Galáxia. Ou então…podia fazer um acordo com ela…parece que me ouviu

- Como és uma princesa…vou-te dar a escolha para te entregares – diz sem saber onde estou

- Se eu me entregar…vais fazer viver o mamo e as outras? – Digo com esperança…tal como ele queria morrer pelo planeta. Sabia que o faria sofrer mas me sentiria melhor.

As Starlights não me deixaram e fizeram me ver a verdadeira razão dos sacrifícios delas e dele… confiança …confiança que eu salvaria o planeta e o Universo… confiança que não as deixaria mal em nenhum momento. Ganhei coragem após as palavras delas e pensei fazer a segunda possibilidade: lutar. Tentaria fazer um milagre como no tempo da Beryl onde vi todos morrerem e depois voltarem para mim. Sei que sofri muito nestes dois anos: desde Beryl a Galáxia onde vi mortes, sacrifícios, destruição mas vi também esperança, amor, futuro e alegria. Queria-o aqui para me abraçar e dizer: Força Sailor Moon eu sei que és capaz…confio em ti. Mamo? A memória doce e ingénua lembrou-se de fazer mais uma partida, não era ele. Tantos momentos de amor e carinho, queria-o beijar, perder-me nos braços dele por instantes enquanto o tempo parece parar, ouvir a sua voz dizer que me ama e que sem mim não vive.

De repente não me lembro como a galáxia venceu-me e tirou-me a semente de estrela. Eu senti-me dividida: por um lado queria voltar pois o meu dever era a paz Universal nem que seja uma última vez, por outro estava feliz…iria encontra-lo.

Não me enganei…vi-o de longe…tentei correr para ele mas algo impedia-nos de estar juntos

- Mamo – gritei e vi-o sorrir amargamente

- Tens de voltar, tens de proteger a Terra. Juro-te que conseguirás que voltemos juntos. Coragem, Usako.

E aí acordei repentinamente e estranhamente à frente de uma semente de estrela e após isso foi tudo muito rápido e quando dei por mim já tinha salvo a galáxia.

Senti um alívio, mas também quis que o meu corpo reagisse para fazer a minha última ação

- Meninas…consegui! Mas sinto-me só. Tenho saudades vossas companheiras – e chorei e ia para me concentrar quando oiço a voz da Rei dizer que não estou sozinha e vejo-as a todas…tornou-se tudo numa esperança…será que ele volta para mim? Ouvi-as a agradecerem-me e sorri mas no fundo só queria que aquele sonho com ele fosse real e fosse verdade o que ele disse.

- Estou tão feliz – admito…eu cumpri a minha parte queria que ele cumprisse a dele

- Usako – chama-me uma voz detrás de mim. Reconheci a voz e o nome. Só há uma pessoa, uma única que me chama assim e aquela voz é única para sempre e viro-me e vejo aquela semente de estrela …aquela que me levaria à pessoa que amo e amarei.

- Tive a sorte de esta rapariga me conduzisse a ti – ele ali estava vestido como príncipe que era à minha espera. Não aguentei e atirei-me para os braços dele para sentir-me protegida mas também para saber se ele era real e graças a tudo que é sagrado ele estava mesmo ali.

- Obrigada – diz chibi-chibi desaparecendo e eu agradeci-lhe em pensamento por me ter acompanhado em noites de choro, em momentos de angústia mas principalmente por o ter trazido de volta para os meus braços.

- Mais uma vez conseguiste – diz-me ao ouvido – eu sabia que sim…tal como te disse – ele disse-me? No sonho! Afinal aquele momento foi ele? Agarrei-me mais a ele e ele correspondeu-me abraçando-me mais forte.

- Eu amo-te – diz-me sem pensar em mais – Nunca te esqueças

- Nunca – digo com os olhos fechados – eu sempre soube que sim. Eu também te amo.

E bem continuo a pedir um par para a Haruka. os "regulamentos" estão no capitulo anterior. beijos!


	6. Chapter 6 - beryl

Resumo: Beryl sempre nos é relatada como uma mulher fria e calculista disposta a tudo para ter poder mas… e se simplesmente ela é uma mulher… consumida por algo que as vezes pode ser bom mas que se não for correspondido torna-se algo mau… o amor

Sempre fui a sacerdotisa principal da Terra. Respeitada e amada pelos reis da Terra. Vivia no palácio como se tivesse sangue real como eles. A minha mãe já servia a família real e eu continuei a sua função. A princípio era um dever que fazia em nome do rei mas… depois tornou-se um privilégio porque podia estar perto do príncipe, Endymion. Aquele rapaz forte e apaixonado, corajoso e lindo. Sabia que todos o amavam mas só eu tinha a chance de estar perto e não o vê-lo longe.

Senti que repentinamente havia um brilho diferente no olhar dele. Um que nunca tinha visto… um brilho de…apaixonado? Seria por mim? Seria a mulher mais feliz do Mundo. Tentei descobrir de todas as maneiras mas ele era mais esquivo que um animal em perigo.

Um dia vi-o tirar umas rosas vermelhas do campo real e aí pensei: Ele vai declarar-se. Vi-o a toca-las com tanto cuidado e amor como se quisesse que elas transmitissem todo o amor que ele sentia… ele estava louco de amor. Vi-o levantar-se e tentei arranjar-me o mais possível à espera da tal confirmação que nunca veio.

- Beryl…faz-me um favor? – Diz quando me vê…se eu o faria? Faria de tudo.

- Claro meu príncipe – digo, ele leva como formal mas é bem informal pois queria que ele fosse mesmo meu.

- Se o meu pai perguntar diga que não me viu – diz com um sorriso derretido para as rosas.

- E posso perguntar meu príncipe se me dá a honra de saber onde se encontrará? – Pergunto com curiosidade e a ansiedade

- Tenho assuntos, Beryl, muito…importantes a fazer – diz-me com um sorriso

- Farei como me pediu – digo desiludida pelos vistos não era desta vez que ele ia-se declarar. Procurei-o por um grande tempo até que ouvi um sorriso feminino perto.

- São para mim, Endy? – diz essa voz… endy? Endymion!

- Claro minha querida, para sempre. Sempre que colherei rosas serão para ti principalmente as vermelhas… As rosas vermelhas serão para toda a eternidade o símbolo do meu amor por ti – É ele… a voz não engana. E conheço também a voz feminina… É a Serenity do milénio! Porquê ela e não eu?

- Tão romântico o que disseste – diz e eu escondo-me ao pé deles e vejo-os abraçados – Eu amo-te Endymion, do fundo da minha alma e sei que continuarei a amar-te eternamente.

- Também eu…sempre te amarei por toda a eternidade…seja o que for que acontecer. Algo me diz que estas promessas não são em vão – diz com ilusão de um apaixonado

Senti vontade de chorar e corri dali… o meu príncipe amava outra e ainda por cima uma princesa…corri com as lagrimas a cair e amaldiçoei todos da lua branca e todo o amor que o príncipe tinha por ela. Amaldiçoei toda a paz que ele tinha para ama-la. Queria mata-los a todos com o maior sofrimento e corri até chegar a um sitio sombrio e que eu sabia que era energia negativa, mas não desisti.

- Seja quem fores, tens de me ajudar a ficar com quem amo – digo com todas as forças, já tinha diagnosticado o mal que havia ali mas já nada me importava: se tivesse de servir o mal para ficar com o Endymion… fazia-o só para ficar com ele só para mim.


	7. Chapter 7 - small lady

Resumo: hoje quem nos conta a sua história de amor é a nossa Usagi Tsukino Chiba. Não estamos a falar da nossa Usagi mas sim da nossa Small Lady o que aconteceu com a história de amor entre ela e Hélios? Vamos ouvir o que ela escreveu para ele numa carta que nunca saberá se será entregue a ele.

Querido Hélios

Eu sempre esperei por um amor, um amor forte que ultrapassasse barreiras do impossível. Um amor que eu sempre desejei forte, forte como o dos meus pais, um amor que passasse todas as dificuldades e tivesse um final feliz.

Eu nunca pensei apaixonar-me em sonhos por um Pégaso. Tentei recusa-lo, recusar o que eu sentia era amor mas o sentimento era cada vez mais forte. Levavas-me a sonhar contigo e com os meus sonhos de querer ser como a minha mãe em delicadeza, bondade e força e também ter como ela um amor indestrutível. Hélios, tu fizeste-me acreditar em mim, na força que eu tinha escondida por detrás deste ar de criança, que gostavas de mim mesmo sermos tao diferentes, e pouco a pouco ganhei-te a confiança necessária para que tu me contasses tudo sobre ti.

Um dia vi o meu sonho realizado não da melhor maneira e tu disseste que terias de ir embora porque os meus sonhos já não eram lindos porque não lutei por eles… vi a tua imagem a desaparecer e não pensei em mais e corri para te alcançar e voltar aquele corpo que ainda esperava crescer e aprender aos poucos a crescer… ser aquilo que vi por umas horas.

Contigo aprendi o verdadeiro significado de amar, aquele sentimento de ter confiança na pessoa que se ama até ao último momento algo que não tinha percebido quando vi em pequena a Usagi mesmo sem saber que era o passado da minha mãe a sofrer tanto pelo Mamoru e mesmo assim não duvidar do amor dele. Uma dedicação para fazer-nos sentir bem quando precisamos, aqueles olhares que transmitem tudo como vejo nos meus pais tanto no passado como no futuro.

Tu ensinaste-me a amar verdadeiramente. Não percebo o que aconteceu para me deixares abandonada… nunca esqueci os nossos beijos, o meu primeiro beijo foi contigo. Estamos tão próximos: tu estás em Ilysion reconstruido com o suor do meu pai e eu em cristal Tóquio reino construído pela minha mãe e governado por ela e pelo meu pai. Nunca me visitaste nem em sonhos e vivo nesta angústia. Encontraste alguém que amas?

Isto passa-me vezes e vezes sem contas. Encontrei-te aos 10 em sonhos e agora com 14 procuro-te neles… 4 anos se passaram e não consigo sorrir como sorria, finjo e ate finjo bem só a minha mãe apanhou que é falso e desabafo com ela.

A minha mãe fala-me em nunca desistir do meu sonho. Qual é? É ter-te ao pé de mim novamente e pudéssemos ser felizes seja em cristal Tóquio seja em Ilysion. Eu quero é ter-te ao pé de mim para sempre como sempre sonhei: um amor de sonho como tu me deste e vais-me dar novamente

Serenity Usagi chiba ou Chibi-Usa


	8. Chapter 8 - kakyuu

Resumo: hoje temos algo diferente! A narração é feita por Kakyuu a princesa de Kinmoku mas…ficará a meio e noutro capítulo terá a continuação. Ela fala-nos de um amor escondido por uma pessoa que agora vê-se posta num triângulo amoroso.

Sei que sou a futura governante de um planeta, mas devia governar o meu coração que não consigo pois já é governado por quem amo. Vi-o sempre como um companheiro e subordinado, o meu confidente que sempre me cuidava com muito carinho e atenção.

Tive de fugir …fugir pela minha segurança e do meu planeta querido e vi-o com Mecar e Ridar a procurarem-me em vários planetas sem perceberem que me tinha refugiado no planeta que anteriormente protegera há uns milénios atrás uma antepassada minha quando o caos também estava sem controlo e lá ela falecera com todo o povo da Terra e da Lua. Essa história sempre me fora contada com carinho… acreditei no amor que tinha essa história e me escondi perto de alguém com um poder forte e bom… a reencarnação da princesa da Lua… sentia-me protegida e bem.

Até que fiquei irritada e desiludida por essa mesma rapariga que chorava todas as noites por saudades e tristeza e por amor ter arrebatado o coração daquele que sempre amei.

Sei que ela não teve a culpa pois vi que ela sempre o vira como um amigo e nada mais mas vi nele uma obsessão de uma paixão e por isso mantive-me escondida até ao momento que já não conseguia evitar de ter de proteger a única que naquele momento me protegia sem saber pois o poder dela me ocultava. Salvei-a porque sabia que só ela poderia impedir Galáxia mas também porque não podia deixa-la apesar do meu amor amá-la.

Vi nela a responsabilidade que não tenho como líder e princesa, contei-lhe por alto e fui com os meus protectores para o esconderijo deles. Lá Mecar e Ridar foram buscar algo de comer e eu fiquei com ele e ele continuava a tratar-se como sempre me tratou que me pôs a sonhar com algo mais…

- Fighter, desculpa, ouvi-os a cantar mas… tinha de me manter escondida por causa de Galáxia

- shiuu…princesa …não diga nada…deve estar esgotada

- Podes…cantar aquela canção outra vez? Por favor – eu queria ouvir o quão era importante para ele e fechei os olhos a ouvir cada palavra direcionada a mim… de repente imagens do nosso reino onde éramos felizes apareceu na minha mente e quando dei por isso deixei de ouvir a musica e senti angustia no coração dele. Ele pensava nela e senti a porta a abrir.

- A princesa? – Pergunta Mecar

- Está a dormir - diz ele

- Deve estar esgotada coitada – diz Ridar e perco a proximidade do calor dele

- Tomem conta dela por favor – pede e sai a correr e finjo dormir e oiço os outros

- Ele vai ter com ela – diz Mecar

- Com esta chuva? – Diz Ridar – esta paixão louca está a cega-lo. Ela já disse com todas as letras: NÃO O AMA

- Sei…e apesar de estar interferir na missão a Usagi sempre foi muito sincera… ela ama outro e vê-o como um amigo

Vi-o depois de uma hora a chegar todo empapado da chuva com desespero nos olhos…fiquei a perceber que não conseguira nada e senti-me vitoriosa, talvez assim ele percebesse mas até no concerto de despedida ele quis falar com ela mas sei que nada vai ajuda-lo. Sei que ela ama outro e isso acalma-me até sacrifiquei-me por ele nesse concerto porque não queria que o magoassem.

Voltei e vejo a despedir-se dela e ela a dizer que para ela sempre será um bom amigo e ri-me não tão escandalosamente como Ridar mas ri-me…talvez fosse assim.

Agora tenho uma carta na mão…a minha última cartada…a cartada de mestre

- Starlights… recebi esta carta da Terra – diz mostrando a carta com selo real – é um convite importante – digo olhando directamente para Fighter

Continua!

brevemente e por ordem: luna, seiya e mamoru...não percam


End file.
